Research and development programs directed at discovery of materials use high-throughput screening tools to evaluate multiple different candidate materials and/or process conditions to reduce the costs and time associated with the identification of promising candidate materials and/or process conditions. Various high-throughput parallel reactor systems have been developed to evaluate multiple candidate materials and/or process conditions by conducting multiple reactions in parallel (i.e., during the same or overlapping time periods).
A continuing need exists for methods for sampling reaction vessel contents in parallel reactor systems that are capable of sampling when the contents of the reaction vessels are pressurized.